Falling
by orenjikumo
Summary: Just a one shot of Four as he watches Tris jump first. First story


The choosing ceremony was fascinating, according to all the chatter in the compound tonight. I refused to go along with everyone, Lauren begged, but of course I shrugged her off. The only reason I can think to return to Abnegation is if I were dead.

It's sad to other people, but Marcus would never care, in fact he'd most likely play it off as though he never had a son. His dream come true. It is sickening to think he could refuse to admit his selfishness of beating me into submission, in order to protect his own career as a faction leader. _It's for your own good_ I hear the familiar words run through me, and my veins feel like they've been iced over. I shake out of my stupor to see the welcome party running to the back entrance, and I smile to myself in the darkness, running to catch up.

Everyone seems to be excited about the first jumper, I hear the people around me shoving and joking, talking about the transfers. It's not uncommon for us to get transfers, it's always been something interesting to see. In fact I'm one of the most shocking of all, though I try not to draw attention to myself, for my own sake and not because I was an Abnegation transfer. It's bad enough that Amar named me "Four" it is a constant reminder that I am different. It also digs deep into Eric's swelled self image.

Thinking of Eric makes my stomach turn, and I quickly look around, making sure he's not anywhere near this place. Sadly he is, standing in a back corner near Max, the two of them talking softly to each other. I draw my attention back to the hole in the pavement above us all, and see the faint twinkle of stars. The night air is cool and refreshing, carrying the noise of the passing train.

"Here they come!" one of the people near me shouts. I keep my eyes trained on the sky, and my ears open for any voices. The only thing I manage to hear is a scream of pure despair.

"Someone must've fallen." I say softly to myself, trying to hold back a bit of emotion. By the sound of the scream, it was probably a girl. Everyone around me bows their head out of respect for whomever of the transfers didn't make it. Then the sound of the initiates comes across, in fleeting clips.

I can almost feel their apprehension at the idea of jumping off a building. Had I not had the same reservations when I first came here two years ago? The Dauntless around me snicker, and begin questioning and making bets on the first jumper. Eric strides up next to me, nudging me with his shoulder.

"Any bets on the first jumper Four?" he asks, looking at me as though I'm lesser than him. I should be used to his condescending demeanor, but I still feel it rubs me the wrong way.

"It would be unwise to make blind bets, especially if I haven't seen any of the initiates." I say shortly. Eric eyes me for a couple more seconds and then nods, seemingly understanding my feelings behind not choosing. I doubt he understands any of my ideals though, he's still just an Erudite wearing the mask of Dauntless and hoping it'll make him stronger.

"I'm sure if you'd have gone to the Choosing Ceremony, you could've picked out the strong and the weak initiates." Eric says, clapping me on the back. I stiffen against his touch.

"I refuse to enter the Abnegation sector." I say without a tone.

"I don't blame you, a bunch of 'selfless do-gooders' hoarding any and all the good supplies the rest of the factions could be getting. It sickens me that they are so weak." Eric says, as he spits at the ground.

I stifle a laugh, Eric may be a Dauntless leader, but someone like him wouldn't know strength or bravery if it slapped him in the face. I blink and turn to him.

"There is no reason to believe that they are or are not holding things from our factions Eric, your constant suspicion makes _you_ weak." I tell him. Eric stares at me like I've just ripped out one of his many ostentatiously shiny piercings. I tilt my head back up to the net above us, and point at a figure that is now plummeting through the air.

Everyone is watching in awe at the body that falls first. It is quite a shocker to behold. A tiny frame swathed in the simple gray of Abnegation, the cascades of blonde hair that whip up towards the opening, and then the creak of the wood supports, as the net sways under her weight. She is different, but not only because of her faction, but because she dared to go first.

I blink, and then look at Eric, who stands with a calculating glare as he eyes the girl. Then comes the announcement; "First jumper; Tris!" the voice calls out. Tris walks down the steps and towards the wall to await the rest of the initiates, I fall back into the shadows, and watch her, completely unnoticed.

The shouts and cheers that echo around, make it easy for me to think. She jumped first, and she didn't scream. Something about her intrigues me, I can't yet put my finger on it, but I'll have to tread lightly so that my noticing of her does not cause a chain reaction.


End file.
